


Debauched

by Veela



Series: Tied Down [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s never brought paperwork home from the office before ... but now he knows what will happen if he does. </p><p>New but established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched

It was times like these that Danny really wished he had listened to what his mother had told him. What she had told him, he didn’t know, as he hadn’t listened. He bet that snippet of information would have been of enormous value.

Steve leaned around his powered-down monitor to peer imperiously through the blinds that rested against his office glass into the inviting office across from his. Danny was in there, chin propped up by one arm while the other hand twirled a pen negligently across his thumb and forefingers. The list of synonyms for “restrain” was apparently not as exhaustive as the current report context demanded. A slight twinge of guilt lanced through Steve at the frown lines creased his partner’s weary face.

As if Danny felt the steady gaze searing through him, he looked up to catch Steve staring at him. Quickly looking back down to the paper that somehow managed to appear even more pathetically blank than it did two minutes ago, Danny felt his eyes drawn involuntarily back to Steve’s.

Without looking away, Danny reached back and pulled the string cord of his own blinds. In one smooth move, the wooden slats clicked together, firmly shutting Steve out. Danny grinned complacently to himself as he imagined Steve’s pout at being excluded. Soft footsteps padded over the short stretch of hallway. When Steve slunk round the corner of Danny’s door, he at least had the good grace to look repentant. 

“Got a lot of work here, babe.” Danny said absently, fixed on his scribblings.

“It’s late, Danno. Why don’t we take it home and I’ll make you an extra hot cup of coffee.” Steve attempted to wheedle.

“You could bring me coffee in here.” His partner replied pointedly, flipping the page to start on a whole new load of unnecessary expense forms.

“But not with freshly ground beans in your new machine.” Steve may have done sly like an elephant in a mini, but his reasoning was valid.

Danny made an issue of sighing for a moment, as if musing upon the merits of having to lug the paperwork all the way home. “I’m driving.” He negotiated.

At Steve’s pre-protest fish mouth-movement, Danny simply raised an eyebrow. Almost reluctantly, Steve drew the keys to Danny’s Camaro from his pocket and placed them in his waiting outstretched hand.

True to his word, twenty minutes later Danny was settled comfortably on his favourite padded bar stool, leaning on Steve’s kitchen island that was the perfect height without having to stretch, bare feet resting gently against the cool metal ring. Apart from the multiple shootings, various surprisingly-only-flesh wounds, a few power hungry drug dealers sprinkled in and enough paperwork to intimidate even the most fastidious businessman, life was good.

Life got even better when Steve slid said steaming coffee mug towards Danny and unobtrusively busied himself with tidying away the assorted mess from Grace’s latest weekend over. Every so often, Danny would huff in frustration before Steve found himself smoothing a warm palm along the enticing line of Danny’s shoulder blade. Despite the way Danny had with words, Steve had realised early on just how much tactile sensation was an effective soothing technique. 

As the night outside darkened to pitch black, the fluorescent kitchen lights took on almost an abrasive quality. Danny sat back to stretch his spine, undoing his shirt cuffs and rolling them casually up past his elbows. Steve retreated to the safety of the coffeemaker again. He had already irritated Danny enough today by causing him all the extra work, the least he could do is let Danny get on with it in peace.

Minute by minute, Danny’s fingers soon became ink stained, his tie loosened, his collar unbuttoned. Swallowing suddenly seemed much harder work to Steve, especially when his fingers lingered on a soothing stroke under Danny’s half untucked shirt. To his credit, Danny doggedly persevered filling out forms, letting out a small whuff of appreciation when Steve’s hand finally settled on the base of his neck.

As he came to the end of his interrogation description, Danny found himself becoming more aware of his surroundings. Steve’s hand suddenly felt huge and heavy, keeping him grounded.

Feeling the telltale give, Steve squeezed his hand slightly, a firm directive for Danny to stay put. Danny relinquished the finished paperwork, eyes following Steve as he cleared each item carefully off the table. A jolt of warmth shot down Danny’s spine like the burn of mature whisky as he realised the frame of mind Steve was in.

His breathing quickened in anticipation as he waited for Steve to return. Steve leaned casually against the island in front of Danny, resting his hand back on Danny’s neck. Danny’s head stayed slightly lowered, his eyes automatically closing as Steve drew even closer, his mouth brushing Danny’s jaw.

“Thank you for doing that for me.” The words themselves were innocuous, but the dark tone they were uttered in conveyed a hungrier undercurrent.

“You stayed with me.” Danny didn’t quite know how that was his response, or what ninja mind trick Steve was currently pulling on him, but he sure as hell wanted to find out where it was leading.

“I did.” Steve affirmed, tangling his other hand with Danny’s and bringing both their hands to lay palm down on the table. Danny turned to the side, chancing a tentative kiss of encouragement against Steve’s neck. Steve froze for a moment, and then slowly straightened again.

“You gonna stand up for me?” It was still a question; Danny could have snorted in derision and announced his intentions to go to bed by himself.

Danny nodded, making a move to step down from the stool. Easier said than done when Steve had crowded up behind him, his hot mouth licking and sucking at a smear of ink across Danny’s skin that lead tantalisingly up to his lips. 

Steve slid his hand to rest his thumb gently against Danny’s cheekbone, a gesture surprisingly out of sync with the bruising kiss that soon followed. Never one to just shake life politely by the hand, Danny gave as good as he got, attempting to twist round for a more advantageous position.

The solid weight of Steve’s chest gave him a little leeway, but Steve pulled back too soon, darting back for a lighter kiss in reassurance.

“It’s gonna be like this, then?” Danny confirmed, his voice taking on a gravelly quality.

“Let me just go get something.” Steve completely failed at hiding his smug excited ethusiasm, but frowned slightly when Danny grabbed his wrist.

“You’ve had hours to go get something,” he pointed out, licking his stinging lower lip, “you telling me you weren’t thinking about this then?”

Steve crowded back behind Danny, wrapping a hand around his ribs, “Not this way.” He admitted, easing a hand inside Danny’s open collar. “That EMT was watching your ass at the scene today. You shifted your hips and those tight pants didn’t move an inch. Stayed glued to you. Couldn’t stop thinking about you spread out over me tonight, my hands curved round your ass as you work yourself on my cock. “

Danny couldn’t help the hitch in his breath. Steve’s original plan sounded delectably depraved – the apparently improved alternative was clearly going to leave him boneless and shaking by morning light. Without a doubt, he knew he would be entering headquarters tomorrow walking the walk of the well and truly fucked.

“But that was until you started up with your shirt. ‘M glad you don’t take your shirt off much on the job.” Steve had now slipped a couple more buttons open and pushed the cotton to one side, exposing Danny’s nipple to the cold air. “Their eyes stop at your ass and don’t make it back to your shoulders. You stretched, and – fuck, Danny.” He pinched the nipple into a hard red bud, returning his lips back to his favoured spot under Danny’s jaw.

Danny was shocked at how far Steve had managed to keep up the verbal before he reached his limit of putting thoughts into actual words. He squeezed down on Steve’s wrist firmly, rubbing his thumb along the vulnerable skin. “And what do you want now, babe?”

“Come up with me.” Steve returned his focus to the here and now, coaxing his partner’s pliant body up through the house to more familiar territory of his bedroom. Danny had no objections to getting with Steve’s new programme, perching on the side of their bed to undo the rest of the shirt buttons.

Steve paused, taking Danny’s hands away and making him lean back on his elbows. His own hands inched up Danny’s well muscled thigh up to a promising bulge behind his protesting zipper. “No, only me.” That was all the warning Danny got before Steve unhooked his shirt collar from his tie, sliding the soft material partway down his shoulders until the shirt material strained from the stretch of restricting Danny’s movement, tie silky against bare skin.

Steve had indirectly presented this scenario to him as a consensual power play, but Danny was unsure whose insecurities this was calming. His nose flared slightly in desire as Steve stepped back, watching Danny’s reactions carefully as he stripped until every inch of tanned skin was uncovered for his partner. Danny’s expression turned almost jealous, his blatant approval clear.

“Need my skin on yours.” Steve explained quickly, large hands possessively unlatching Danny’s belt buckle, unceremoniously tugging at Danny’s pants until he lifted his hips in co-operation.

“Would be nice.” Danny hinted, his eyes darkening deeply as Steve claimed his boxers as well before encouraging Danny to spread his legs as he shouldered his way in between.

“No, only me.” Steve repeated, looking up with an intense blend of naughty selfishness. Danny dropped his head back as his cock was suddenly engulfed in the velvet lava of Steve’s mouth. If he was feeling wired before, this apparent dual mix of helplessness and empowerment caused his cock to harden even further.

Sucking hard as the hot length stretched past his lips, Steve reached over to coat his fingers in lube, circling the extra sensitive skin between Danny’s balls and his hole, his other hand holding the reflexive jerk of his hips steady. The first dribbles of began leaking from Danny’s cock and Steve licked at them greedily, earning what Danny would later insist was a masculine moan.

Leisurely stroking his boyfriend’s throbbing cock, Steve smirked up at him, “You ready for me yet?” He teased, a slick finger tantalisingly close to breaching the first ring of Danny’s hole.

“Fuck, yeah,” was the near unintelligible response as Danny tried to shift against the restraining hand, urging Steve inside him.

“Maybe a little.” Steve agreed indulgently, working Danny as his tight ass gradually opened for him. “Look at you opening so well for me babe,” Steve complimented, feeling slightly trippy with control, “want any more?”

Danny arched his back, the familiar pleasure coursing through him as he attempted to form some kind of affirmation in his blissed out state of incoherency.

“What was that?” Steve improvised, adding two extra fingers on his next shallow thrust “You want three inside?”

Feeling the delicious slow burn as he accommodated, Danny couldn’t resist leaning forward to watch himself take what Steve was offering him, feeling proud of himself for putting that look on Steve’s face that was so often marred by concern and hurt. “So good, don’t you dare stop.” Danny threatened, thrusting his hips, pushing up into the warm hand around his cock before rocking back down onto Steve.

Steve let out a dark chuckle, “Don’t worry, Danno. Let go, feel like you’re flying.” He invited, nosing at the end of the dark blue tie resting against Danny’s stomach, tonguing at the pointed tip like it was a second dick. Danny watched on, vision blurred at the edges, wondering at both the absurdity and amazement of the man that had made this living hellhole into a wicked paradise. 

“Close.” He warned, wishing he could run his hands across the smooth expanse of Steve’s shoulders, close around flexing muscle.

“Wanted you spread out for me, loving every second of my dick filling you up.” Steve whispered, diving up for a messy kiss, licking his claim into his partner’s mouth. Danny pushed up, not knowing whether he wanted to kiss back more or felt he was missing out on precious time of having Steve so deep inside him it hurt to even breathe.

In contrast to the harsh words, Steve gently maneuvered Danny further onto their bed, dragging his heavy dick along the enticing gap between Danny’s legs opened wide beneath. “Patience, babe, you’re being such a slut for it.” He teased, kneading the pert cheeks that had caused this in the first place.

“Blow me.” Danny huffed in frustration, feeling as if he was on sensory overload.

“Every day.” Steve promised, kneeling above him to line his cock up, pushing powerfully in to the reddening hole. One hand kept the restraining shirt locking Danny’s arms behind him, while the other large palm spread out like a warm brand between his shoulder blades.

The rhythmic press against his upper torso acted as leverage for deeper pounding and Danny mashed his face into a pillow to muffle his mantra of “Fuck, Steve, yes, yes,” Steve returned his hand to the back of Danny’s neck, draping himself protectively over him as he fucked Danny through his orgasm.

“Please, babe, need to hear you.” Steve’s command was beginning to crumble, his thrusts becoming shallow.

“C’mon, nearly there, come so hard for me.” Danny provoked, deliberately flexing his fucked out ass around Steve.

Even with all the years of training Steve had to push his emotions aside, to numb himself to all sensation no matter what the distraction, he couldn’t resist. Danny was so clearly in luxury after an intense session of thoroughly sinful sex; the feeling in his wrists must be minimal by now. His ruined silk tie was a sticky collar pressed into hot skin, well-kissed puffy lips murmuring obscenities around strained breathing as he rocked his pert ass back for more cock.

He looked debauched.


End file.
